Massimo and Mary
by KilmerFrog45
Summary: "The Wedding Planner" with a Twist, some Shoes, and a lot of Macaroni. Please Read and Review


Massimo and Mary

Thursday, April 5th, 2001

Mary is alone in her apartment eating a bowl of soup and watching tv. She is thinking of how much she likes Steve, or should she call him Eddie? The whole thing was just confusing. Maybe she just shouldn't even bother thinking about it. But he was just so attractive that she couldn't help but think about it.She finished her soup and cleaned up. She was just about to get undressed when there was a knock at her door. She went to the door and opened it. It was Massimo, the weird Italian guy her father had set her up to marry.He walked in and sat down on the couch."Massimo, what are you doing here so late?" Mary asked, yawning.

"You not want me here?" Massimo asked, making the cute little face Mary hated. She only hated it because he looked so darn cute making it, and she did not want to like him.

"Well, yes, I mean no, I mean, why did you come here?"

"Well, I just wanted to know you better. Eh, 'Hang out', if you will."

"At 11:45 at night?" Mary asked, yawning and looking at her watch.

"Oh, sorry. I did not mean to intrude. Shall I go?" Massimo asked, making the face again.

"Well, I mean, if you really want to talk now, I suppose we could. But if you think it can wait-"

"Oh, well I guess it can wait. Good-bye." Massimo said, getting off the couch and heading to the door.

"Good-bye!" Mary shouted down the hall, realizing too late that she might wake-up the neighbors. Luckily Mary got no angry neighbors, so she went to bed.

3 3 3 The Wedding Planner 3 3 3

Mary woke-up the next morning and got dressed, had breakfast, and left for work.When she got to work, both Steve- or was it Eddie- and Massimo were in the main lobby talking to each other and waiting for her.

Steve came to her first and said, "Massimo was just telling me that you two were engaged. Congratulations. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well," Mary said, "We aren't engaged, exactly. He just, um-"

"Forceful?" Steve asked.

"Uh, well, no, it's just complicated. Trust me though, we are not engaged."

"Well, ok then. Uh, I have to go get back to work now. Good-bye." Steve said, and left.

Massimo came over to Mary and gave her a "Good-morning" kiss. Then he hugged her and kissed her again. "Ah! My fiancée! I have been waiting for you."

"Why?" Mary asked, still in shock from the kiss.

"Oh, so we can 'hang out' now. No?"

"No. You see Massimo, I have a job, and I have to go do it. We'll talk later. Good-bye." Mary said, and went into her boss's office.

3 3 3 The Wedding Planner 3 3 3

Once she was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs in her boss's office, her boss began telling her the day's duties. Once she was finished with her boss, Mary asked to take a day off for mental health day. Her boss obliged and Mary got back into her car and drove off. 

When she reached her apartment, she searched trough her closet for 5 minutes. At last, she had found the shoe that caused her to meet Steve. She put it and it's match on and walked around her apartment 2 times before taking them off.

When she took them off, she made macaroni. She put it all over the shoes, and ate the rest for lunch. There. Now she had Steve's shoes and Massimo's macaroni.

"Oh my God. Am I going insane? I just covered my shoes in macaroni! Whoa. Okay, maybe I should go lay down." thought Mary.She took the shoes and placed them carefully on the kitchen counter. Then she crawled into her bed. She slept for 2 hours and when she woke-up, there were 2 new messages on her phone answering machine.She got up and sleepily pushed the playback button and listened as she changed into different clothes.

"Uh, hey Mary. It's Steve. I was just wondering if you decided on the flowers for my wedding, because Fran was, uh, wanted to know. So, call me, ok? Bye"

"Hello Mary. It is Massimo. I wanted to know why you deny our love to Steve. I love you. You not love me? Good-bye."

Mary was depressed now because she knew that Steve liked her, but Massimo was heartbroken.

3 3 3 The Wedding Planner 3 3 3

The next day Mary awoke to Massimo's humming coming from her living room. She quickly got dressed and ran out to see him.

"Hi Massimo. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Massimo said, smiling and making the face again. Mary smiled.

"Listen Massimo, I did not mean to make you upset yesterday with Steve. I'm sorry. I just-"

"Oh Mary! You make me so happy!!" Massimo shouted. He ran up and hugged her. Then he kissed her. Mary surprised even herself by kissing back.

Pretty soon it was time for Mary to go to work. She pulled back from Massimo's comforting embrace and told him that she had to go to work. He left, and she followed shortly, not wanting to be late. She ended up being late anyway because her whole mind was completely distracted. She had fallen in love.

3 3 3 The Wedding Planner 3 3 3

When Mary got home from her exhausting day of work that day, she expected an empty apartment with her comforting bed awaiting her. Instead, she got Massimo, all dressed up in a rented tux, and with a ton of gel in his new, neat hair-do.

"Massimo! You don't know how happy I am to see you. I've been thinking about you all day." Mary exclaimed, hugged him.

"I thought about you to today." Massimo said, and then he kissed her. They kissed for about 10 minutes until they tried to move and Mary's shoe heel broke and she fell over. Massimo helped her up and sat her on the couch. He kneeled down in front of her and took out a small green box.

"Mary Fiore, I love you. Please, marry me. I would be so honored to have you as my wife." Massimo said sweetly. He made the face and Mary's heart melted.

"Yes, Massimo, yes. Yes, I will be your wife. I love you. Yes." Mary said, overwhelmed. The two hugged and kissed some more.

They made macaroni and cheese together for their dinner and ate it at Mary's kitchen table. Massimo saw the shoes covered in old, dried up macaroni and questioned Mary. She explained that they were simply a present for her 5-year old cousin. Massimo believed her and they finished all the macaroni.

Later that night, after Massimo had left, Steve called.

"Hello?" Mary answered, still amazed at what had happened earlier that evening.

"Hey Mary. It's Steve, did you get my message?"

"Oh, yes. How do daffodil sound, because it's spring time and they are very, um, springy.""They sound okay to me. Hey, you sound a little weird, are you ok?" Steve asked. Normally, Mary would have died of obsession for his kindness, but not tonight.

"Oh, Steve! You'll never guess what happened tonight! Massimo proposed!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, Ok, So now you are engaged?"

"Yeah. Isn't it wonderful!?!?!?"

"Yes. Congratulations. Well, Fran is on the other line, so I gotta run. Congrats again! Bye!"

"Bye-bye Steve!" Mary said, and hung-up.

She felt like dancing around the room. She gained what she had left of her senses and called her dad to tell him the good news.

3 3 3 The Wedding Planner 3 3 3

7 months later Mary walked down the isle and married Massimo. They now live in New York and have 3 kids, Sarah-7, Michelle-4, and Brian-16 months. They are very happily married. Steve married Fran and they danced to the wrong song and had the wrong color dresses, so they got divorced. Fran moved to France and Steve is dating a woman from Canada. THE END!!!


End file.
